A Touch of Silver II: Enter the Elementals
by Eboni
Summary: Sage's magic lessons have begun, but as the bind on his power unravels, he attracts some unwanted attention.


A Touch of Silver II: Enter The Elementals

By: Eboni

Author's Note: So I wrote a sequel lol! This one will be more than a little weird, but I promise a plot will start to form itself in Chapter 1 and it will not be so openly silly lol! This prologue stemmed from a plot bunny that had been running through my head for some time now. Even when I finally typed it up, I never planned on it being the start of a sequel to A Touch Of Silver, but inspiration struck and I figured I'd run with it. Hope you like it! Take care!

* * *

Prologue: So I wrote a sequel

Kento eyed the pot of stew, simmering on the stove. Cye was starting dinner early tonight. Well, it was his duty-as always- to make sure it wasn't poison. He approached the stove with a large spoon, dipping it into the soup and taking a quick sip, eyes darting from side to side on the look out for Cye. The Warrior of Trust was quite lethal with kitchen utensils and Kento was never spared his wrath.

Mm... this was good. Go Cye. He took another sip. He couldn't identify the flavor though. It wasn't any kind of meat he'd tasted, maybe it was a new vegetable. Cye did like to play around in the foreign produce section.

Kento grinned, taking a third sip and going to the sink to rinse out the spoon, destroying the evidence. He went to the fridge to grab the milk and a box of chocolate mint cookies he liked to keep cold. He sat at the table drinking milk from the carton and chomping on cookies until Cye came back into the kitchen.

Kento watched with an evil smile as Cye pulled out a large pot and filled it with water, probably starting a brew. "Hi there, Kento. Drinking out of the carton again? Didn't Ryo threaten to..er...rip you a new one... if you got caught doing that again?"

"Well-- I'm not caught am I?" Kento winked at Cye and chuckled when the auburn haired boy sighed.

"If I drank milk I would be really mad at you, but since I don't..."

"You don't care," Kento finished. He finished off his cookies as Cye pulled a box of spaghetti noodles from the pantry. "What are you making?"

"Hmm, haven't decided. I don't feel like traditional spaghetti, but I do want something with pasta in it. Maybe fettuccini or chicken parmesan. I haven't got any chicken defrosted for chicken parmesan.... oh dear."

"What's the soup for then?" Kento inclined his head toward the bubbling pot on the stove. That stuff would taste pretty good over noodles.

"What soup?" Cye whirled about and spied the pot on the stove. "Oh, that's not soup. It's something Sage was making... for Kelsin, you know? I don't think he knew what he was doing though; said it was the wrong color and had to go summon Kelsin. He is so funny."

Kento spit milk over the table and Cye glared at him.

"What's with you, Kento?"

"I...I ... Cye, you didn't... Sage was.... Oh my gods!"

Cye frowned at Kento, thoroughly confused and then had an epiphany. "Kento, you didn't eat any of it did you?"

"I'm gonna die or turn into a flounder or something!"

"Kento, what have I told you about eating from my pots when I'm not around? That is exactly what you get, you greedy mongrel! I hope you do turn into a goat or something awful." Cye ripped open the box of spaghetti and went about his business as if Kento might not be in mortal danger.

"Cye!" Kento gasped. "This is serious! We don't know what that is, what it's supposed to do, and then you said Sage did it wrong... Oh no! Oh no!"

Kento toppled from his chair and sprawled out on the floor, twitching.

"Kento!" Ryo's shout made Kento stop his routine and raise his head to see the ravine haired Warrior of Virtue barreling toward him. Ryo dropped to his knees beside him. "Are you alright? What happened? Cye... why are you just standing there?"

Cye made a noise of disgust and apparently went back to making his pasta, because Ryo's eyes widened in his direction. Shaking his head, Ryo looked back down at Kento. "Well?"

"I...may...be...dying..." Kento sputtered, his flair for the dramatics getting the better of him. "I...I ...."

"Came into the kitchen and thought he was sneaking a taste of dinner, but instead got a belly full of one of Sage's potions," Cye retorted, sounding flippant.

Kento gave a gag for effect, but Ryo rolled his eyes and stood up, stretching. "I thought you were having a seizure, baka. Don't scare me like that."

Kento gapped, incredulous. Did no one realize the gravity of the situation he was in? Did no one care? "What is the matter with you people? That could have been poison! Why aren't you running to find Sage to ask him what it is? Why is no one trying to comfort me?"

"Kento, you big oaf! What did I tell you would happen to you, if you drank out of the milk carton again?!" Ryo roared, throwing himself back down beside Kento and going for his throat.

Kento struggled to get away, forgetting that he was supposed to be gravely ill. "Ryo stop! Look, I only had a few sips! I'll wipe off where I put my mouth."

"You can't wipe off _backwash_, bakayaro!" Ryo continue to pummel him, and Kento finally managed to scramble to his feet. He nearly tripped over the chair he'd fallen out of, trying to fend off Ryo's attacks. He really hadn't been playing about the milk issue.

"I'll buy you some more, dammit! Geez."

Ryo paused mid-punch and seemed to think it over. "Hm... well, I guess that's ok." His blue eyes narrowed dangerously. "If you go and get it now!"

Kento grunted and waved his thick arms around. "Hello! Didn't I just tell you what's happened to me? I can't go anywhere until I know if I'm dying or going to turn into a dog or something!"

Ryo snickered, dropping his fists. "That would be really funny, Kento, but aren't Sage's potions rather immediate? If you were going to transform, you would have done it by now. If I were you, I'd be checking out all of my... equipment."

Kento let out a strangled cry, hands flying to his crouch to feel for.... ah...still there. But wait a minute, was it... no. He was fine.

Phew.

"... and then it turned blue, so I added more ginger leaf. I thought it would be ok, if I let it simmer for a while after that, but then it started to turn this golden color."

"Ginger leaf? What did you think you were making, a lifting formula. Never use ginger in a..."

Sage entered the kitchen followed by his teacher, Kelsin. Kelsin tossed an odd glance around the room, his cat shaped blue-green eyes finally landing on Kento. "Hello. How are we doing this afternoon?"

"Kento ate your potion, Sage. He hasn't turned into anything and his privates haven't shriveled, so we're all hoping he'll die," Cye said without looking at anyone, thoroughly engrossed in making dinner.

Kelsin snorted with laughter and Ryo joined him as Sage glared. "Kento, I thought you were told not to touch pots on the stove when no one was around!"

"I thought it was food! It tasted like food, good food actually! You shouldn't make magic stuff and leave it where food is cooked!"

That was it for Kelsin, who quickly lost his legs beneath him. He rolled on the floor laughing, getting tangled in his long, jet-black ponytail.

"Now I'll have to start all over!" Sage was huffing, going to his pot and pouting down at the mixture. He looked at Cye.

"I was only gone for a second; I didn't think he'd get here so soon," Cye shrugged. "But look at it this way, you were going to have to make more anyway. Kelsin would never let you work with anything he didn't watch you make from scratch."

Sage raised a blond brow. "You do have a point, but still, I would have liked to see where exactly I went wrong."

"Of course," Cye agreed. "Are you going to start over right away? I can make dinner later. I'll just finish these noodles and put them away."

"Why is Cye so much nicer to Sage than me?" Kento frowned, kicking at Kelsin who was still hooting and making rounds across the floor.

Ryo's mouth quirked up into a smirk. "Because he's blond."

Kento made a face. Well he was quite through being teased and laughed at. Now that there were no more cookies and Ryo had put an end to his milk drinking, he had no longer had any business to attend to in the kitchen. "I don't have to take this. I'm leaving."

"You're only leaving because there's nothing else for you to snack on," Cye commented wryly, winning a laugh from Sage.

Kento's ears burned and he turned on a heel to walk out just as the lock on the backdoor turned and the door opened to admit a windblown Rowen. Slamming the door closed on the howling wind, he shook off his dark jacket and greeted the full room, all the while eyeing Kento oddly.

"Uh...Kento?"

"Yeah?"

"When did you grow a tail?"

* * *

Author's Note: So how silly was that, lol? It amused me, but I have a somewhat skewed sense of humor. Anyways, hope you liked it. Please review and let me know whether you liked, hated it, don't care, or if I should just leave A Touch of Silver at the first story and keep my plot bunnies to myself. Take care!


End file.
